<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late nights. (sansgito) by komahinata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938302">Late nights. (sansgito)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/komahinata/pseuds/komahinata'>komahinata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Farting, Jokes, Kissing, Kissing at Midnight, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/komahinata/pseuds/komahinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i am so sorry for what i have made.</p><p>this is a joke.</p><p>inspired by top hit fic “heatwaves” and the megamind movie!(specifically megaminds fish and the titan.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale), Hinata Hajime/Sans (Undertale), Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late nights. (sansgito)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alias_s/gifts">alias_s</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fart</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this isn’t what komaeda planned on doing. especially at 2am. he grasped the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open, he stepped inside the cottage, his steps were light and quiet enough so the other wouldn’t hear him. as komaeda approached his bed, the other turned quickly around</p><p>“k- ko- komaeda...” He stuttered<br/>“Hello baby!” He said pinning the other down further into the soft mattress, the others pale skin glowed in the moonlight that peeked through the blinds. he squirmed around for a few seconds and opened his mouth to speak,<br/>“komaeda please.”</p><p>“it will be okay baby sans.” komaeda whispered, his ghostly breath against sans’ face.</p><p>a foul stench filled the air, as well as awkward silence.</p><p>“Um, komaeda? was that you?” more awkward silence followed, </p><p>“silence baby. it just slipped.” he replied blankly, sans buried his face into the warm depths of his hoodie. another scent filled the air, except less violent than before;</p><p>“okay that wasn’t me this time!” komaeda snickered, still hovering over sans’ thin and bony frame. he rolled onto the mattress, facing sans, komaeda cupped his cheek, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. it felt cold. like feeling ice. </p><p>some time later they drifted off to sleep, eachother’s arms linked together. komaeda had never felt more comfortable in his lifetime than then.</p><p>a crash was heard from the entrance of the cottage, like something bulky and heavy hitting the wooden floor.<br/>the two woke up with a sudden jolt, whipping their heads to face the direction the noise was coming from, and there was a broad, tall silhouette that stood in the doorway.</p><p>“Hinata?” komaeda exclaimed with confusion</p><p>“NAGITO! ARE YOU FUCKING CHEATING ON ME?” he shouted with anger filling his voice. komaeda gasped, he never expected to see him at a time like this.</p><p>“i can explain!” he cried, his voice wavered in the air,</p><p>“NO! YOU CANT EXPLAIN. I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IS GOING ON.” komaeda stared at hinata in terror before hinata opened his mouth again. “let me join.” he said, those words hung in the air for what felt like ages.</p><p>they all didn’t know what they were about to get into.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>